Data devices often augment data to be transferred with various formatting data that allows for recovery of the transferred data. For example, a data set may be transferred with a synchronization mark that is utilized to indicate the beginning of a data set to be processed. In some cases, however, the synchronization mark is corrupted by noise or other factors. In such cases, the data set may not be recoverable. This loss of data becomes more significant as more and more user data is associated with a limited number of synchronization marks.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.